narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
The Journey of Kami begins
The sound of soft snoring filled the office. The owner of the snoring, a young teen inclined in a chair, his feet on the desk, slept peacefully. The book over his face hid his features from view, and had it not been for the red hair, no-one would have had any idea who he was. His arms were crossed over his chest and cradled the overcoat over his chest. It seemed impossible for someone to be sleeping at this time, but for Kami Uzumaki, it was the perfect time. He was prepared to participate in the Chūnin Exams, so he saw no reason not to relax, and here he was, sleeping peacefully. Until a loud knock came to his door. Abruptly, he fell out of the chair and hit the floor with a loud crash. He rubbed her head, keeping his eye closed in the partial wince. Nevertheless, he pushed herself up to his knees and put his arms on the desk, yelling to the intruder of his sleep. "Come in!" The door opened and he sighed at who came in. Mai bore an innocent smile, but Kami knew that the woman understood exactly what she had interrupted. "Good morning, Kami-chan!" "Good morning to you too." Kami grumbled, placing himself back into his seat. He quickly fixed his messy appearance, smoothing the unkempt hair he owned and wiping the drool from the edge of his mouth. Mai giggled, "You drooled! Dreaming about a special little girl?" "Shut up." Kami grumbled again. Mai laughed, and dropped the subject, "Sleep well?" "Yes. Until you came in." Mai's smile brightened, "Well I came here on official business." "What official business exactly?" Kami grew serious. "The Chūnin Exams." Kami walked quietly through the village, looking bored beyond belief. He pondered why the Hokage wanted his present, especially when he was still a genin. He didn't have any answers. "Man," He scratched his head, "Why does he want me there?" He sighed, "Its not like I'm not ready." "Not to mention, I was hoping to sleep all day, since I have nothing better to do except train." He inwardly groaned at the thought of participating in the exams. He felt that it would be a challenge with his current team and with his sensei nothing may be able to stop him. He thought about training with Kenshi but forgot about his mission. "Nah; he's too busy with these missions." He hadn't meet the hokage since being 6, but he heard of the hokage fighting. Kami felt that power was his ultimate weakness and with enough training he could perfect it just with the right training method. The mention of Uchiha made him think of the legendary Uchiha: Madara Uchiha. The thought of the God-like Shinobi, nearly becoming the host of the Ten-tails the very thought made him aggrivated. The power that Madara had may be exaggerated by some of the students, but Kami did not believe for a second that he was not one of the greatest ninja's in the world. Great. Now he felt annoyed. He breathed heavily and ruffled his hair. Kami missed the feeling of greatness that he felt in the academy. Kami began to think of the legends before his generation of Sakura the great, Tsunade best medical-nin and wielder of the will of fire and Pain the next Sage of the Six paths. "Father, why did you leave?" With a deep breath and the unveiling of a smile, he continued on his way to the Hokage's Office was, where his presence had been requested. A knock came to the door and the Hokage exhaled. "Come in!" The door opened to reveal the genin he'd been waiting for. His red hair cascaded down his to his neck and his bangs over his face. His red eyes shined merrily, and he looked amused that he been called by him. Category:Fanfiction